womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tang Yi
Tang Yi ( Shanghai , January 8 1993 ) is a Chinese swimmer . She represented her native country at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing and the 2012 Summer Olympics in London . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 International tournament *3 Personal bests *4 External links Career [ edit ] With its international debut at the 2006 Asian Games in Doha , captured along with Tang Pang Jiaying , Tang Jingzhi and Yang Yu the gold medal in the 4x200 meter freestyle. At the world swimming championships in 2007 in Melbourne , she finished with Yang Yu, Xu Yanwei and Zhu Yingwen seventh in the 4x100-meter freestyle, the 4x200-meter freestyle them stranded together with Yang Yu, Tang Jingzhi and Pang Jiaying in series . During the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing ended with the Chinese Zhu Yingwen, Xu Yanwei and Pang Jiaying fourth in the 4x100m freestyle. In Rome Tang took part in the swimming world championships in 2009 , at this tournament, she finished with Li Zhesi , Zhu Qianwei and Pang Jiaying sixth in the 4x100 meter freestyle. During the Asian Games 2010 in Guangzhou , they captured the gold medal in the 100m freestyle, the 50 and 200 meter freestyle she seized the silver. She was a member of all Chinese relay teams, all relays, the gold in the guard dragged. At the World Short Course Swimming Championships 2010 in Dubai ended China's fourth in the 200 meter freestyle, the 50 meter freestyle, she was eliminated in the series. The 4x200 meter freestyle she captured along with Chen Qian , Liu Jing and Zhu Qianwei the world, along with Zhao Jing , Zhao Jin and Liu Zige she won the world title on hold in the 4x100m medley. The 4x100 meter freestyle she put together with Zhu Qianwei, Pang Jiaying and Li Zhesi seizure of the 4x100-meter freestyle. In Shanghai Tang took part in the swimming world championships in 2011 . At this tournament, she was stranded in the semifinals of the 200 meters freestyle. Along with Zhao Jing, Ji Liping and Lu Ying she captured the silver medal in the 4x100 meter medley, the 4x200-meter freestyle dragged them along with Chen Qian, Pang Jiaying Liu Jing and the bronze medal in the hold. Along with Li Zhesi, and Pang Jiaying Wang Shijia she finished fourth in the 4x100 meter freestyle. During the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, won the Chinese bronze medal in the 100m freestyle, the 4x100-meter freestyle, she finished with Qiu Yuhan , Wang Haibing and Pang Jiaying in fourth place. Along with Zhao Jing, Ji Liping Lu Ying and she finished fifth in the 4x100 meter medley, the 4x200-meter freestyle she finished with Shijia Wang, Ye Shiwen Liu Jing and sixth place. At the World Short Course Swimming Championships 2012 in Istanbul Tang explained, in the 100m freestyle, seized the bronze medal. Along with Qiu Yuhan, Pang Jiaying and Guo Junjun she captured the bronze medal in the 4x200-meter freestyle, the 4x100 meter medley she finished with Yanxin Zhou , Sun Ye and Lu Ying in fifth place. During the 2013 swimming world championships in Barcelona Yi finished 7th in the 100m freestyle. Along with Yuanhui Fu , Lu Ying and Sun Ye she finished fourth in the 4x100m medley. International tournaments [ edit ] Personal records [ Edit ] Current as of October 15, 2013 | style="vertical-align:top;" valign="top"| ;Langebaan |} Category:1993 births